The Secret is Out
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: Jenny was acting strange during "Dog Tags" and Gibbs seemed to determined to find out what's going on. This is my interpretation if he had been so stubborn to find out. OOC and a one-shot. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I just like to play with the characters!**

**AN: So, this is a one-shot that I thought of after watching Dog Tags. I hope you guys like it!  
**

* * *

He watched her walk to the elevator. It had been a rough case with McGee getting attacked by that dog that Abby named after him. Poor dog. His mind trailed back to the redhead who was leaving for the night. He'd asked if she was okay, but she said she was fine, but that was a lie. His gut churned about that. He would ask Ducky, but he knew he would keep it confidential. Ducky was loyal in that aspect. He would have to investigate himself.

He caught the elevator and Jenny was inside. He remembered their earlier conversation which hadn't ended truthfully. He looked over at her and she had the hint of a grin on her face. He looked back to the reflective surface of the elevator. He wasn't going to let on he was checking her out for signs of illness.

He didn't like that she could be so stubborn and wished that she would open up to him, but then again he could understand why she wouldn't. He hadn't been very open and honest with her.

The elevator came to a stop and they both stepped off. She, to her car, and he, to his. He watched her carefully. He gait seemed off. This troubled him as did the look of her losing so much weight, not weight, muscle mass. No matter what though, he still thought she was beautiful, he just wanted to know what was causing this.

He followed her to her house. He watched her go inside. He hesitated about going up and knocking on her door. He watched the lights go on and then heard his phone ring. He looked down and noticed it was Jenny's number. He'd been caught.

"Gibbs," he answered.

"Might as well come in and have a drink," came her reply.

"Okay," he said and disconnected.

He climbed out of the car and approached the front door which opened before he could raise his hand to knock.

Jenny stood there for a moment before stepping aside, allowing him in the house. She handed him a tumbler which was filled with Bourbon. He took it and sipped, the burning liquid hitting his throat. Jenny shut the door and led him into her study.

"So, Jethro, why are you following me?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs grunted, but didn't reply. Jenny looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I've noticed you watching me," Jenny said. Gibbs stared at her. He waited for her to out herself.

"I'm fine Jethro," Jenny said. Gibbs huffed, he was so sick of that excuse. She looked up at him with a questioning look.

"No. You're not fine, Jen," Gibbs said gruffly.

Jenny sat in her chair and leaned back. Leave it to Gibbs to figure out something was wrong. She was going to have to tell him because he knew exactly what to ask. She had tried to avoid this, but he cornered her in the elevator earlier. She half-expected him to ask her then and there, but he didn't. She knew that he would push until she gave him the answer he sought, the truth.

"I told you earlier that my health was fine, so I'm fine," Jenny said again. It sounded more like a mantra than a reassurance. Gibbs looked at her and shook his head. "What?" she asked.

"You say that, but there are so many signs that you're not," he said. She looked at him like he grew two heads.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

He sighs and sits down across from her, unsure as to whether or not he wants to reveal all he's seen.

"When you walk, it's different. Your gait is unsteady," Gibbs said, "Not to mention the loss of muscle mass that you've seemed to experience."

Jenny just stared at him. She was uncertain she should give in to his observations. After all, what did he care about her anymore? She left him, abandoned him. She didn't deserve his pity or his concern.

"It's nothing," Jenny said.

"It's not nothing!" Gibbs snapped, "There is something wrong!"

"I'm fine!" Jenny gritted out.

"Fine, if I hear that word one more time I'll…"Gibbs trailed off and huffed, "Why won't you tell me?"

"You have no need to know," Jenny said. She didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did, but she couldn't take it back now.

"I just want to help you Jenny," Gibbs said.

"I'll be fine Jethro," Jenny said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get ready for bed."

She stood up and immediately fell forward. Gibbs moved and caught her before she would cause injury to herself.

"I've got it. I'm fine," she said as she waved away his hands. Gibbs growled.

"Jenny, you're not fine. You're stubborn and independent, but you're not fine," Gibbs told her, "I know you've had testing done, but for what, I have no clue."

"Ducky tell you that?" she asked.

"No, I overhead him giving the samples to Abby," Gibbs said.

"Dammit Jethro," she growled, "Why can't you understand that I can handle this?"

"Because it doesn't look like you can," he said, "Not alone."

"Why do you care?" she asked. Gibbs averted his gaze.

"Because, as much as I try to fight it or to deny it, I still love you," Gibbs told her. Jenny looked at him incredulously.

"You what?" she croaked.

"I love you," he replied.

She felt her legs starting to buckle again, so she sat back down. He still loved her. He still loved her? How? Why? What had she done? She shouldn't have pushed back. She should've just walked out after waving him off. Now he's going to know what is plaguing her, killing her so slowly and painfully.

"How? How can you love someone who hurt you so badly?" she asked.

"It's not something I can explain Jen," Gibbs replied, "It just is."

"You shouldn't love me," she said, "I don't deserve it. Not after all I've put you through, after all I've put your team through. I don't deserve it at all."

"Jenny, you deserve it and more," he said, "Yes, you may have put me and my team through the ringer, but that doesn't change the way I feel or the way they feel. They care too Jen. They may not show it, but they care. I care."

She sat back into the chair and felt the emotion begin to bubble over. She tried and tried hard to hold it back, but it surfaced and the tears began to fall and it seemed as there was no end of them.

"I've loved you a long time, Jethro," she said, "There are times where I wished that I hadn't chosen my career over you, over us. Now, it's too late to make up for that."

"It's never too late," he said. She sighed.

"I have a disease, Jethro," she said, "It's killing me slowly. There is no cure. They have medication to control the symptoms, but not to treat the disease itself. It starts with tremors and then motor skills will go out and I'll need full-time care. I can't do that to you."

"Jenny, none of that matters. I love you, disease and all. I'll help you," he said, "I'm not going anywhere now, not now that I have a second chance with you."

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too. We'll make it through this, I promise," he replies. She smiles at him and him at her. He takes her into his arms and kisses her softly. She feels safe and strong. Maybe she can defeat this, as long as he is there for her.

* * *

**AN: So, did you like it? Leave me a review, please and thank you!**


End file.
